


Your Unexpected Roommates: Shyvana & Elise!

by SmutKnight



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Breasts, Budding Love, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Creampie eating, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Large Breasts, Lesbian Seduction, Lesbian Sex, Monster Girls, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Shyness, Slice of Life, Thighs, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutKnight/pseuds/SmutKnight
Summary: The League of Legends is but a fledgling company, a ragtag bunch of inexperienced magic users who find themselves wholly unprepared to host the Champions they have attracted. A spur of the moment decision has the newly dubbed Summoners having to share their accommodation with Champions from all over Runeterra. This particular Summoner is surprised when an alluring spider-like beauty comes knocking at his door...
Relationships: Elise / Summoner(League of Legends), Elise/Shyvana (League of Legends), Shyvana / Summoner (League of Legends)
Kudos: 15





	Your Unexpected Roommates: Shyvana & Elise!

Truth be told, for how revolutionary and splendorous the game of League of Legends promised to be, early on in it’s development the creators hit a rather unfortunate bottle neck. While they had splurged a staggeringly large sum of gold on hiring those of exceptional skill and breath-taking abilities from all across Runeterra, there was little funding left for what most would consider the very basics of hosting such a diverse roster. It was not until the newly titled “Champions” began arriving in dribs and drabs to the awe-inspiring playing field nicknamed “The Rift” that they realised they had nowhere for them to stay. For all the talent the enterprising magic users behind this fantastic new game had in terms of marketing, negotiation and game design; they were substantially lacking in foresight and what some would consider common sense.

  
  


The options for solving such a problem were limited and faced with the daunting prospect of having to turn away these wondrous and frankly frighteningly powerful individuals and to have squandered all their money before the first game was even played was far from appealing, though unfortunately an increasingly likely reality. A stroke of luck, however, came in the form of the voluntary ‘beta testers’ they had hired: local magically gifted men and women interested in partaking in the game despite it’s extremely recent inception. In an extremely last minute decision, they were able to contact and convince the beta testers for their permission to temporarily house a Champion with them. Of course this was all administered in a professional and strictly formal and not-at-all-unplanned manner of speaking, citing some bogus idea of how one’s bond to a Champion could strengthen their power in the game. Of course it was nonsense, but with the founders of the league convincing them that the housing was only temporary while permanent residences were constructed for after their so called ‘social experiment’, most Summoners and Champions alike agreed to the situation. 

  
  


Of course many of the Champions, many of whom were used to a life of comfort and decadence, were disappointed to arrive at a sudden and wholly unexpected shared accomodation situation. To make matters worse, given the nature of the city the new ‘rift’ arena had been constructed in, most of the beta testers only had small one person apartments to reside in. The substantial pay package the Champions were promised however made this change tolerable, at least in the short term, after being assured it would only be a week or two maximum before they would have their own abodes. 

  
  


Most of the beta testers found this arrangement odd, but as most were avid enthusiasts in the new hex-tech game systems Piltover had been putting out, they were eager to endure sharing their living space in exchange for getting to partake in the cutting edge of hex-tech game development. As such however the number of Champions the league could accept was limited by the availability of beta testers, unfortunately having to turn down those individuals that had not yet arrived with the promise of reimbursing them once adequate housing had been built. The varying living situations of the testers however, made for some rather unconventional living situations to say the least.

  
  


The very first night of staying with one of the eager game testers, the questionably sane chemist Singed managed to concoct a tonic so potent in it’s blasting capabilities that it completely dislodged the outer wall of their apartment from the building. With light burns and a persistent ringing in the ears, the participant was incredibly fortunate the only other damages his new roommate had caused were financial. Similarly, whilst tame and agreeable when it came to the promise of gold, Cho’gath had to be removed from his tester’s house after eating through all of their pantry, all the flowers in their front garden, and even one of their pet poros. Cho’gath of course contested the claims, but was nevertheless relocated to a sizable butcher’s shop in the hopes of sating his insatiable appetite, at least until construction was underway. 

  
  


Not all such living situations were quite so troublesome however. For example Taliyah was matched with a talented female magic user around her age, with both thoroughly enjoying their time together and often seen on the edges of the city ‘surfing’ on their metamorphic surfboards along rippling waves of dirt and stone. Similarly, Gragas and Yasuo were often seen enjoying and partaking in the city’s nightlife and if the noise complaints of their neighbours were to be believed, the partying didn’t stop once they had arrived back home either. Others simply occupied their time as they would as always, rendering the living arrangements fairly average albeit a little cramped. Riven for example was scarcely in her allotted apartment, spending her daylight hours training and sparring with the local militia and martial artists and only returning to sleep in her simple straw bed mat. 

  
  


For a few of these soon-to-be Summoners, the shared accommodation was more impactful on their day to day life than they could have ever anticipated. One such beta tester breathed a heavy sigh of dread when he received the letter informing him of his new roommate’s identity. Not only would he have to be sharing his studio apartment sized for one, but he’d have to be sharing it with a  **_noxian_ ** . He grumbled as he crumpled the paper up in his hand. Though he resided outside of any Empire’s territory, his family hailed from Demacia and as such still held a lot of the same ideals and ideologies. This was also a large part of why the league creators had chosen to set up their arena here; it was neutral ground and therefore safer for everyone. After all, they wanted the game to be accessible and enjoyable to everyone on Runeterra. A sigh of realisation washed over the tester as he uncrumpled the letter, deciding he should at least learn their name and save some embarrassment when they arrive. He raised a curious eyebrow as his eyes lingered on her name:  **Elise** . 

  
  


Truth be told, though he knew these new ‘Champions’ were exceptionally powerful and oftentimes dangerous individuals, he had never heard the name before. Everyone had heard stories of the dreaded Darius with his mighty axe, of the cut-throat katarina and her flurry of daggers, but he’d never heard of anyone going by Elise before. Subsequently, he had no expectations for her arrival beyond a mild sinking feeling of potential clashes of opinions. Regardless, eager to be a respectable host even if he’d only be housing them for a few days, he spent the day stocking up on food and purchasing a sleeping bag for the couch. After all, he only had one bed in his small apartment and it would be rude to expect his guest to sleep on the couch, especially as they were almost certainly a powerful and therefore rich individual who he expected to be used to a life of luxury.

  
  


Mere moments after he had finished cleaning his meager studio in preparation for their arrival, there came an elegant and unusual knock upon his door. Opening the door, an immediate fierce heat built up in his cheeks as he found himself gazing down at a woman beautiful beyond words. Her pale skin served to contrast her long inky eyelashes, her lips a striking crimson hue that stirred something primal and oh so potent within the young magic user. He opened his mouth to greet her but before he had time to fumble his words in surprise and embarrassment, which was only natural for someone in the presence of such a strikingly attractive individual, a gasp of surprise escaped his lips. Just over her shoulder, having been hard to notice at first owing to the dark hallway behind her, were thick jet black spider-like appendages. The would-be Summoner felt icy fear envelop his body, leaving him lost for words. Luckily, clearly used to such a response to her physical appearance, the spider-like woman had precisely the appropriate words which seemed well rehearsed and delivered with elegance. 

  
  


“ _ Good evening. I apologise for dropping by so late, I underestimated just how long the journey here would take. I do hope I’m not interrupting anything of importance~” _ The almost hauntingly pale woman explained, a sweet yet no less intimidating smile appearing on her lips. Curiously, despite how unsettled he was by her appearance and struggling to process what exactly was going on, he found it hard to keep his eyes from flicking down towards her sizable cleavage which seemed to kick-start his brain with a need to not seem perverted or creepy. The Summoner stumbled over his words, managing to string enough words together to convey his confusion at who she was and why she was here.

  
  


“ _ Oh, my apologies, were you not informed? My name is Elise, I was told that this was where I would be staying?” _ She continued, holding her arm awkwardly in her hand, inadvertently pressing her ample breasts together further threatening his composure.

  
  


“ _ Oh… right yes of course, come right in…” _ The play tester managed, stepping to the side and allowing her to enter, shooting her his warmest smile as he tried to keep his gaze off of her more arachnid features. Unfortunately as he looked to the floor to avoid temptation, he caught a glance of her ass as she sauntered past, realising she was wearing skin tight black pants that hugged her curves perfectly. 

  
  


For the magic user, the following small talk as she unpacked her things and he showed her her bed, seemed dreadfully dull and unbearably unimaginative. To Elise however, this encounter endeared the man greatly. While he talked about the weather, how her journey was, what Noxus was like this time of year; he never once mentioned her less than standard features. This was unfortunately a first for her. Whether a passing child catching a glimpse of her in the shadows, or an indignant elderly noble half drowned in ale; everyone that saw her reacted with fear, disgust, and demanded answers for her appearance. They assumed her evil and unapproachable the moment their gaze moved past her face, and though she could see she had understandably given this man quite a fright arriving at his door, in the short time afterwards he treated her like he would any other person: with respect.

  
  


Elise seemed hesitant to take the man’s bed, but the play tester insisted that he was up studying arcane tomes so often anyway that he practically slept on the sofa these days anyway. This was of course a bald faced lie, and the perceptive woman knew it, but reluctantly accepted the bed nonetheless. She had expected a servant to appear at any moment to prepare food, but as she looked up from unpacking her bag she spotted her roommate whistling as he began cooking up something that smelled positively delicious. The first night was a little awkward and uneasy, but after Elise took the time to explain her spider-like-features over dinner, he was visibly more at ease. As the days passed, both newly titled Summoner and Champion spent time bonding over enjoying the curious new game of league, finding that they were far more compatible than they had first supposed. 

  
  


All in all it only took a week before Elise’s bed became their shared bed, Elise finding herself intensely attracted to the only man to treat her like anyone else with no ulterior motive in sight. She had started flirting by the third day, complimenting him incessantly and remarking on how cute he was when he blushed, brushing up against him as often as she could both at home and during their new shared job of playing on the rift. Having not too much experience with women, especially not ones as intense and enchantingly beautiful as she was, at first he had thought nothing of it unafraid to make a move and be deemed a creep. By the fourth day, after sharing a delicious meal and half a bottle of wine, Elise left a lingering but not quite passionate kiss upon his lips as a thanks for the wonderful evening. The fifth day was spent shopping, showing Elise around town, and meeting up with the other Champions and Summoners for a celebratory meal. There was laughter, there was alcohol, and there were people from every corner of Runeterra sharing the joyous night together. Her arm firmly looped around her roommate’s the entire evening, making sure to talk to everyone early in the evening, before leading him to a secluded booth as the party came to a close for a tipsy late-night make out session.

  
  


Despite this, the Summoner continued as he was the morning after, reasoning that she must have just been as drunk as he was and probably regretted it. It wasn’t until she awoke, sauntering out in front of him in a decorative black pair of panties and nothing else as she straddled him, that her interest finally sunk in. The day consisted of several hour long sessions of deep messy kissing, seductive whispers and erotic promises, and hands exploring one anothers bodies. That night they made love for the first time, passionate and reckless, resulting in several sore scratches along the summoner’s back and more than a few love bites spanning from her thick snow white thighs to her slender well-bitten neck. Her appearance was frightening and repulsive to some, but to him she was perfect regardless of her arachnid appendages.

  
  


Days turned to weeks, and caving to pressure from Champions and their Summoners who had less fortunate luck with their roommates, the League’s founders were forced to admit that construction hadn’t even begun on the new accommodation. As it turned out their predicted profits were a little shy of their actual profits, that is to say so far they had scarcely earned enough to put food on the table despite how popular the game had so swiftly become. Subsequently what started as a short-term living arrangement turned to a long term solution, with the League staff admitting it was unlikely to have the housing built earlier than three months time. While many Champions grumbled and some play-testers even dropped out, Elise and her lover couldn’t be happier. By now she had taken to calling him ‘Darling’, or when she felt like teasing him simply “Mr. Summoner”. Of course the word ‘master’ escaped her lips from time-to-time, but that was reserved to their more erotic endauvers. 

  
  


Though she had not spoken to him about it yet, this extension of her stay suited her perfectly as she had been planning on purchasing a larger house in the city for them both to stay at permanently, after all as a lady of an affluent Noxian family she had quite a substantial wealth. In fact she was so taken with this new man in her life that the only thing stopping her gifting him a bigger place to live was that she desperately enjoyed how close they were at all times in their cozy studio apartment. Whether cooking up something tasty in the kitchen, reading his arcane tomes on the sofa, or simply watching the world go by out of the window; she knew she could always look over and see his sweet smile whenever she liked. Despite her falling so deeply in love with the magic user, Elise was far from antisocial when it came to her newfound co-workers. In fact, she had been pleased to find a strong bond with someone thoroughly unexpected within the league, unbeknownst to her Summoner. 

  
  


This particular day, many weeks after Elise had first moved in, she had been displeased to look over at her boyfriend and find no such sweet smile upon his face. The last few days had been rough at work for him, the League gaining popularity quickly and subsequently the other Summoners had become fiercely competitive. It seemed that her Summoner in particular had been falling behind a little, having a spate of bad days in a row with scarcely a victorious game between them. As she sauntered over to him, stood behind the sofa ready to lean down and kiss his cheek gently, she watched as he frustratingly pushed at the buttons on his hex-tech controller. A new game had been released from Piltover, a first-person perspective action game using their sheriff’s very own hex-tech rifle to blast away bad guys. They had rather aptly named it “Caitlyn Or Dead”, and despite ordinarily enjoying the game of CoD as he called it, even in this game he seemed to be having unfortunate luck. Elise kissed his cheek softly, running her claw-like fingers gracefully and comfortingly through his tufty hair, recalling a conversation she had had earlier in the day with her friend as a smug smirk appeared on her face. She had just the thing to cheer him up.

  
  


“ _ Having fun darling?~” _ She cooed, an empathetic and kind tone to her voice that did not betray the excitement bubbling beneath her exterior, secretly scheming up a surprise for her loving roommate. 

  
  


“ _ Oh, yeah uh, not really. Just kinda don’t want to think about much so I’m occupying myself.” _ The Summoner admitted, leaning his head back and forcing a slight smile, blushing slightly as the beautiful marble-like face of his pale girlfriend lowered down to meet his and planted a delicate lingering kiss upon his lips. 

  
  


“ _ I understand, things have been tough, but they’ll get better. I tell you what, why don’t I go get us something to eat. I’m sure that would cheer you up~” _ She replied, holding his face and struggling to stifle her smirk as she mused over her careful choice of words. None the wiser to what was in store for him, the Summoner remarked that would probably cheer him up, giving her another gentle kiss before saying goodbye as she left the apartment. He continued to lose level after level, match after match, before a long defeated sigh left his lips and he finally placed the controller down. With excellent timing, there came a knock at the door. He smiled, expecting it to be Elise but then reminded himself that she wouldn’t knock when she has a perfectly good key to use. He opened the door, expecting it to be someone delivering a parcel, finding himself proven extraordinarily incorrect about his assumption as he took in the sight before him.

  
  


There, standing shyly holding her arm and blushing at him with a slight smile on her lips, was the half-dragon Shyvana. He had of course spoken to her on a few occasions by virtue of his job, but they were by no means close. Just as he opened his mouth to greet her, he felt a familiar clawed finger pressing against his chest as Elise stepped into view from beside the doorway. Both women giggled as he stumbled over his words, clearly flustered and confused as Elise guided him backwards into the apartment with Shyvana following just behind. Elise asked Shyvana to close the door, and she did so silently, noticeably blushing more than before. 

  
  


“ _ Hello my love, how is my darling fairing?~” _ She asked, running her fingers along his face as she beamed up at him. He looked from her to Shyvana, who averted her gaze slightly as her cheeks grew crimson, before looking back to Elise.

  
  


“ _ H-hello I’m, yeah I’m holding up Ok. You didn’t tell me we’d be having visitors and… d-did you forget the food?” _ He asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice, perhaps feeling a little put off by not having time to prepare for Shyvana’s visit. Elise’s grin did not waver however, holding him by the shoulders as she turned to look over her shoulder at the shy dragon behind her. 

  
  


“ _ See, I told you he’s hungry, there’s no need to be shy. Why don’t you tell Mr. Summoner here what we’ll be eating?~” _ She instructed, winking at her scaled friend who though embarrassed seemed relieved Elise was firmly taking the lead in this plan of hers. Shyvana nodded, before opening her mouth and talking in a surprisingly subservient tone of voice that was almost alien coming from the proud and powerful draconic warrior. 

  
  


“ _ Would you rather I showed him…?” _ She inquired, placing her hand ready at her waist, her fingers clasped around the latch holding the armour about her hips in place. Elise giggled seductively, sauntering round her lover and stroking his face as she looped the other arm around his waist holding him from behind. She watched over his shoulder, her long dark lashes fluttering at Shyvana who seemed to be trembling slightly with the anticipation. 

  
  


“ _ Go ahead dear~” _ Elise commanded. No sooner had permission been given than a singular loud click filled the room, the latch undone and her armour falling to the floor with a heavy thunk. The Summoner’s eyes followed the armour, his slowly rising back up as they traced her scale-smattered calves, widening in surprise as he saw her immaculately thick thighs and subsequent lack of underwear. She shifted slightly as she stopped out of her armour, her labia parting slightly and a telling bead of transparent lust making its way down her inner thigh. Though she avoided both Elise and the Summoner’s gaze, it was clear she found the embarrassment exhilarating. Silence permeated the room, the sudden sexual tension stifling and seeming to suffocate the Summoner who couldn’t will a single sound from his lips. Elise broke the silence, her hand moving down from her lover’s waist to his crotch.

  
  


“ _ So, me and this alluring beauty here have been getting along rather well as it turns out. Even though she’s a Demacian and I’m, well you know don’t you darling~”  _ Elise teased, taking a moment to grasp his bulge through his trousers, slowly encouraging it’s growth with slow and sensual rubs. “ _ There’s a lot in common when you’re both hybrids of a sort, even if her unusual traits are far cuter than mine~” _ Elise teased further, renewed crimson rushing into the dragon’s cheeks. 

  
  


“ _ You flatter me, you’re far more beautiful than I.” _ Shyvana remarked, the subservient tone still present in her elegant voice, her fingers intertwined against her stomach and fiddling with her thumbs anxiously as she simultaneously loved and disliked stood with her modesty on show. 

  
  


  
“ _ Well, I don’t know, granted I am  _ **_very_ ** _ attractive and pretty tasty from what I’ve heard. What do you think darling? Fancy this delicious treat I’ve brought you?” _ Elise inquired, delighted to find her lover’s manhood rock hard within her grasp, vying for freedom as it pressed fiercely against his trousers. 

  
  


“ _ You’re… beautiful” _ Was all the Summoner could manage, a shiver rising up his spine as Elise’s fingers glided over the head of his cock, his lover delighted to find the fabric already slightly damp with precum. Shyvana mocked a curtsy, a fresh strand of lust hanging from her shaved pussy connecting to her plump inner thigh. 

  
  


“ _ Where do you want me, lady Elise?” _ Shyvana asked timidly, playing the part of a submissive yet unable to hold back the excited smirk upon her lips. Elise had been gushing about her roommate turned lover for weeks now, leaving Shyvana to realise that her roommate was a little lacklustre. Being too shy to allow Elise to introduce her to the handsome man she called her own, she had merely observed him from afar and frequently found his form appearing in her mind whilst her fingers strayed south under her sheets. Elise had hinted at introducing him and her in a more private setting before, often after sparing no details in describing their lewd endeavours the previous night or sometimes, but she had never put one and one together as to her real intent. The final straw was when Shyvana had heard her own Summoner slandering her behind her back, calling her a freak, expressing disgust at her more draconic features.

  
  


This had been when Elise had unveiled her plan, citing her lovers acceptance and even fondness of her less than human features, and making her openness to sharing her wonderful boyfriend known. It had taken the half-dragon only a day to decide, feeling she was more willing to take a chance on getting closer to her friend and experiencing some of his loving acceptance first hand. And so she had found herself here, thoroughly turned on and fully exposed from the waist down as Elise took her by the hand and guided her onto the double bed. Elise’s fingers danced across her body, gracefully unbuckling her chestplate and revealing her perky scale-smattered breasts to the warm apartment air. Despite the lazy summer evening, her nipples were fully erect, Elise making sure to brush her hand against them as she pushed the half-dragon gently down onto the bed.

  
  


“ _ Now Mr. Summoner, do you want the first bite, or should I take the initiative?~” _ Elise cooed, causing both Shyvana and the Summoner’s hearts to skip a beat. Neither had expected her to take such a deeply sexual interest in the scaled woman, but neither had any objections. Shyvana had never seen her friend in a sexual light, but the thought of feeling her tender tongue between her thighs... 

  
  


“ _ I want to first, I mean if that’s alright with you, miss Shyvana” _ The summoner managed, both women giggling slightly at how polite and clearly flustered they’d made him. 

  
  


“ _ Be my g-guest” _ Elise cooed, taking up position on the bed next to her scaled friend who let out a surprised gasp as the half-spider gripped her thighs and spread her legs. The dragon’s pussy was now nicely spread, strings of lust over its entrance and her thighs quivering slightly under Elise’s firm grasp. The Summoner wasted no time in taking his girlfriend up on the offer, the web weaver grinning lustfully as she watched her man bury his face between her friend’s thighs. Immediately Shyvana let out a lustful moan, surprised but thoroughly aroused to find Elise gripping her thighs with her clawed fingers much harder than before. The Summoner’s tongue plunged eagerly into her depths, using his thumb to massage her clit as his tongue pressed against her walls. Elise tasted sweet and addictive, whereas the dragon before him was heated and addictive, reminiscent of potent spices mixed with a distinctive pleasant feminine flavour.

  
  


As Shyvana lay on her back, the Summoner between her legs lapping up her nectar and occasionally kissing and nibbling at her sensitive thighs, Elise had had her fill of being an eager observer and wanted to partake in the pleasure her friend so evidently felt. As the dragon moaned loudly and sweetly once more, Elise caught her lips with her own, slipping her tongue swiftly and deeply into the beautiful woman’s mouth. Their tongues met each other, Shyvana’s eyes widening before closing as the intoxicating taste of her friend’s tongue washed over her. Her saliva was like an aphrodisiac, before today she’d never even considered being intimate with a woman and yet she found herself suckling on the dominant woman’s tongue like she had craved her all her life. 

  
  


It didn’t take long for Shyvana to climax from the multiple sources of stimulation, her thighs trembling then tensing as they squeezed the Summoner’s face. Had she been of sound mind and not currently moaning into her best friend’s mouth, she might have worried about injuring the poor man. The Summoner however was in heaven. Her burning hot pillowy thighs pressed against either side of his face, alongside the torrent of delicious lust filling his mouth from her quivering entrance, caused his manhood to throb. Elise broke the kiss, a messy strand of saliva connecting the pair’s plump full lips. 

  
  


“ _ I told you he was good~” _ Elise commented, stroking Shyvana’s hair with one hand and pulling her lover in for a passionate and distinctly dragon-flavoured kiss with the other. Shyvana was only able to nod in response, not able to recall a time she had climaxed quite so hard in recent memory. The fun was far from over however, and she was scarcely given a moment to breathe before she looked down, surprised to see Elise’s ass bare and pressing against her breasts. The spider’s feet were either side of her face and she was on all fours, doing something just out of sight with her head near the Summoner’s waist. It didn’t take long to figure out she had pulled his trousers down and was tending to his erection with her mouth, judging by the wet noises and muffled moans. 

  
  


“ _ Ready to feel him inside you?~” _ Elise teased, rocking her hips from side to side slightly, knowing full well that Shyvana had a very flattering view of her tight pale ass. The half-dragon felt tingles up her spine, her chest rising and falling sharply as she struggled to come down from her potent climax only moments ago. Though willingly submissive, there were no words that came to mind to adequately describe the ecstasy flowing through her, so she opted for action instead. She grasped Elise’s ass firmly, appreciating how soft it was as her pale flesh spilled out between her fingers slightly, as she pulled her towards her face. Elise let out a delighted gasp, beaming at her boyfriend as she moved her hips back, pleased to feel Shyvana’s tongue move to lap at her lust-coated labia. Her Summoner couldn’t help but grin as Elise shivered and her eyes rolled into the back of her head slightly, a familiar sight whenever he caressed her clit with his tongue. 

  
  


Adamant on maintaining some semblance of composure Elise guided his hard cock, thoroughly slick with her saliva, to the half-dragon’s entrance just below her face. The Summoner needed no further encouragement, thrusting forward slowly, feeling Shyvana’s tight walls stretch to accommodate his girth. There were muffled moans from beneath Elise’s ass, enjoying the taste of her pussy too much to move her head back long enough to moan out loud, as the magic user’s cock plunged deeper and deeper inside of her. Elise leaned down fully, her tongue moving in small sensual circles around the woman’s clit, enjoying the squeaks and gasps escaping her as her thighs began trembling once more. As the Summoner began pumping the woman’s pussy like a piston, Elise’s tongue wandered from the dragon’s clit down to her lover’s mess covered cock. With eager eyes locked firmly on her man’s, she opened her mouth and seductively held her tongue out. The Summoner gleaned her meaning, happy to oblige as he pulled out of Shyvana’s creamy soaked pussy before pushing his manhood into his girlfriend’s mouth. 

  
  


Now it was Elise’s turn to moan, the salty familiar taste of her partner’s precum paired with the ember-like heat that was Shyvana’s lust making her drool and quiver in response to the deeply erotic taste. She felt his thick member push past her mouth into her throat, accepting it eagerly and willingly as she pushed her head forward a little to encourage it deeper. As he pulled out of her mouth, thick strands of creamy nectar and translucent saliva clung to her lips, quickly pushing back into the tight embrace of the dragon’s dripping pussy. He could tell from how desperately she licked and sucked at his shaft that Elise was far from content with just a single taste, more than happy to oblige as he alternated pushing his cock balls deep into Shyvana’s quivering cunt and Elise’s tight slutty throat. 

  
  


After several minutes of intense fucking, with Elise climaxing loudly atop Shyvana’s face, pleased to find the woman pushing her tongue deep inside of her desperate to taste every last drop of her resulting juices; Elise could tell her lover was getting close. His breathing grew rapid and his legs tensed and she could see from his expression that he was uncertain where to finish. Whilst Elise thoroughly enjoyed having her tongue showered in his thick salty mess, she wanted to treat her friend. 

  
  


“ _ Cum inside of her~” _ Elise half instructed half moaned, Shyvana letting out a squeak of uncertainty as she momentarily paused her messy tongue fucking of the dominant woman’s honeypot. The Summoner seemed hesitant, but Elise was not about to endure uncertainty. She gripped Shyvana’s legs roughly, and crossed them around his waist. She then looped her arms around his waist pulling him roughly towards her so that he was balls deep in the half-dragon, gripping Shyvana’s ankles behind his back as she kissed him deeply. A sly smirk appeared on her lips as she felt him shudder and tense, with Shyvana moaning out a sweet “ **_oh f-fuck…_ ** _ ”  _ as she felt the Summoner’s hot thick load filling her up. 

  
  


The very instant he pulled out of her, Elise dove down pushing her face eagerly between the woman’s lightly bitten thighs, greedily plunging her tongue into her pussy and delighted to find it quickly coated in both the dragon’s and her partners lust. Elise then adjusted herself to be lying on the bed next to Shyvana, gripping her face gently and guiding her into a deep messy kiss. Though Shyvana was exhausted and thoroughly overwhelmed, she accepted the lustful kiss and couldn’t help but moan as she tasted herself on the woman’s tongue. A few moments passed and the Summoner lay next to them on the bed, with Elise quickly positioning herself on one side of him with Shyvana on the other. Both women were struck with the desire for post-coitus cuddling, looping their arms around his as they turned to their side facing him, both nestling their heads into his neck and shoulders. He found himself showered in gentle kisses and softly whispered compliments, scarcely believing his luck at having such unrivalled beauties in bed with him. 

  
  


“ _ You’re alright if she stays with us from now on, right?~” _ Elise cooed, causing the Summoner’s eyes to open wide in surprise. Before he could utter a response, he felt Shyvana’s hand gently caressing his cock as she softly bit his neck. 

  
  


“ _ We promise not to exhaust you  _ **_too_ ** _ badly~” _ The dragon teased, both women giggling as they cuddled close to their lover, among the only Champions hoping the League’s promised accommodation never ended up being built. 

  
  


  
  



End file.
